The Story Of Us
by Sweet Night
Summary: Now I'm standing alone, In a crowded room, And we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know Is it killing you,Like it's killing me?  I don't know what to say Since a twist of fate When it all broke down And the story of us Looks a lot like a tragedy now.
1. Pilot

_Hello guys! I know I should be working on my other stories but I just had this feeling of writing something new while I was listening to Taylor Swift (long story...) and Voila! I had my inspiration to write a new story just to let some feelings out of me. :)_

_So, this story will be a bit confusing at the beginning, so let me explain. When you see the title saying "Reality" it's the situation that the characters are living in the moment. When you see that says "Story of us" it's what happened to the characters before (flashbacks). And when you see that it says "Next chapter" it means that the Reality POV will change to the Flashback._

_This story is inspired by the format from the movie "500 days of summer" where you can see the reality that the guy is living and then jump back to the past. _

_I hope you like it! :) and please review since this is my Pilot chapter ;) _

_thank you!_

_BTW... who said Taylor Swift was the only one that could write about her life? ;)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Night World. However, I do own the plot ;) _**

**_Important Note: Any any name or situation similar to the real world, is merely coincidence ;) just so we are clear..._**

* * *

><p><em>Reality<em>

"You tell me, what should we do?" Poppy said hugging her best friend. She was angry, and everything had started because of _Miss-Bigger-Boobs-than-my-head_. Poppy frowned at the thought, she always believed that _he_ was a douche, but never this bad. "Maybe he is gay Mare, and he is trying to hide it" she said grinning evilly. Mary-Lynnette allowed herself to laugh at this, her best friend would always be there for her, and more than ever when the subject was, well… "Boys"

"He is not gay Poppy, I'm sure of that" Mary-Lynnette said taking a tissue. Poppy frowned again looking at her friend suspiciously "I don't know Mare, he wears really tight pants" Mary-Lynnette laughed again. How was it possible that she was experiencing all this crap? Mary-Lynnette thought about everything that had happened and how they had become together, and now she was in her room thinking how the story of them looked more like a tragedy than a fairy tale.

"Okay, can you explain me again, from the beginning what happened because I'm really confused and this dude is acting as if he is asking for a dead wish" Poppy said standing up and placing herself in front of Mary-Lynnette determinate to help her best friend. Mary-Lynnette shook her head "I swear this whole shitty situation is looking like a contest of who can act as the careless" Poppy nodded in agreement. She never believed that the _he_ could have done all this, was it some kind of joke? Wasn't he the same one who had sworn that he would never hurt her friend because he loved her? Damn, if this was his way to show his love, how the hell did he show his hate?

"This is fucking killing me!" Mary-Lynnette yelled and stood up quickly as if she wanted to run away from the feeling. Looking at her friend so angry and hurt at the same time, gave Poppy an Idea "I was wrong, the question is not what happened" she said smiling. Mary-Lynnette turned to face her best friend "It's not?"

"No Mare, it's not" Poppy said again now walking around the room "The question is, what are we going to do?" she grinned. Mary-Lynnette looked at her best friend and followed her actions, "Tell me Poppy". Poppy only smiled and nodded slowly. This was going to be good.

"Do you remember that _Miss-Bigger-Boobs-than-my-head_ said?" Poppy said thinking at the memory. Mary-Lynnette nodded slowly "She said something about a karaoke party tonight at I-don't-know-his-face's name…"Poppy smiled and nodded. Mary-Lynnette looked confused "What do you have in mind Poppy?" Poppy laughed and went to her closet fast looking for a gorgeous red dress with straps that would fit and highlight Mary-Lynnette's curves accompanied it with a thin black belt. "Poppy, what the hell are you doing?" Poppy threw the clothes to her friend "Get change now!" Mary-Lynnette did what was told. Poppy kept looking around and threw some skinny black jeans at Mare and her black high heels. "Hurry up!" then she started getting ready too

"Poppy, what are doing?" Mary-Lynnette asked her while she tried to put her heels. Poppy smiled at herself and met Mare's stare directly "Well, duh! We are going to a party!" Mary-Lynnette dropped the heel and started at her friend with shock. "We… are what?"

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Next chapter! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Story of us.<em>

Mary-Lynnette was annoyed. She hated how big kids would always be around bullying the small ones, especially the ones that would enjoy their time reading or just enjoying themselves. She hated them more than the ridiculous bitches that lurk around her school, with their look-at-me-and-my-way-too-short skirts and awesome-make-up-all-over-my-face attitude and looks. Well, most of those girls were in the cheerleader team, the leader, "Bunny". Mary-Lynnette didn't mind the girl at all, what matter to her was the fact that Bunny would never stop her friends and her annoying comments. Bunny wouldn't care about anything at all but the guys on the football team (**A/N: Soccer**). She would always be giving the best parties just to get a night with one of them, always a different one, and what was worst; they would always go for her making her the most popular girl in the whole school. Now, remember! If there is a Queen, there must be a King as well. "Vic" that was his name. Vic had been the captain of the football team for the past 4 years until a suspension and low grades got him kicked out from his position, now his best friend was taking the place.

The bell rang and Mary-Lynnette realized that she had been lost in thought and wasn't listening to her best friend Poppy North talking about how she shouldn't go around kicking guys, instead she should go and tell a teacher or she was going to get in a lot of trouble.

"Poppy, it wasn't my fault! The idiot was pissing the hell out of that boy because he was reading a biology book!" Mary-Lynnette knew this was a bit nerdy, but hey! If the boy wanted to do that, then why not? He wasn't harming anyone!

"Mare, I know! But it was none of your business! Listen, you are still kind of new since you've been here only for a year. But you don't know Vic, and he could have hit you back if David wasn't around to pull you away. Mary-Lynnette thought about that and how her friend David had always been extremely nice to her. "Earth to Mary-Lynnette! Listen to me, you don't want to mess up with them. Are we clear?" Poppy said looking pissed off for the lack of interest in her friend on the subject.

"Why? Because they are the "football players"?" Mary-Lynnette mocked the ridiculous tone everybody used to speak about them. "Yes!" Poppy looked pissed off now. Mary-Lynnette gave her a look "How come that only the guy's team gets that much respect? What about the girl's team?" Poppy shook her head and rolled her eyes at her best friend "It's not the same Mary-Lynnette, and you are only demanding that since you are in the team" Mary-Lynnette showed her tongue and laughed at that. It was true, she was glad she got accepted because there was no way she would try the cheerleader team. Disgust went all over her.

"Okay? Now what's wrong with you?" Poppy saw the disgust in her friend's face, it was funny how she would always accomplish her face expressions with what she was feeling. Mary-Lynnette looked at her and shivered "Imagine if I was a cheerleader" Poppy laughed hard at that "Why do you have that face at the thought?" Mary-Lynnette smiled "Because then you would have to call my parents to tell them I've absolutely lost my mind and I'm probably full of infections!" Poppy laughed so hard that tears went into her eyes, but she couldn't stop. Every time they would start with a laugh attack, there was nothing anyone could possible do to stop them, they would laugh and laugh until their faces were full of tears and the feeling of a six-pack coming from all the exercise done by the laugh.

It was lunch time and everybody was eating, so the public staring at them and their show was pretty big. They didn't care; they never cared of who was looking at them, or what they would say about them. If they were happy, then why would they care? Mary-Lynnette couldn't take it anymore and stood up to get a glass of water; she went to the sink and grabbed her glass laughing all the time. She let her body relax in order to control the laugh attack which was coming to an end since she wasn't looking at Poppy, when a hand from behind her passed right next to her hip grabbing the same glass she had been drinking before.

"Excuse me?" she turned to see who it was and all the laugh disappear and anger went through her body. The boy was drinking as if it was the most natural thing on the world, once he finished he gave her his best smile. His blond hair was messy and his brown eyes were looking at her obviously mocking her. His hand was on his pocket and he looked so relaxed that she felt angrier. "Excuse me, but that was my glass" Mary-Lynnette said politely but showing him that what he had done was rude. "I know, but I couldn't be bother to get one when there was one that I could easily grab and drink" He answered her with a wink. She knew him, but she had never talked to him in her life. He was the famous Ash Redfern, captain from the football team, Vic's best mate and all that. She knew his reputation, reason why she was not going to be tolerant with him. "Well, if you didn't know, that is rude" she said trying to control her temper. "My bad, want the glass back?" great! Now he was making fun of her, well, she could play that game too "Ew, no thank you" she said faking a gag "I could catch some kind of infection or God knows what if that touched your mouth" she turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around "Excuse me?" he looked pissed off. "I think you heard me" She shook him away and gave him a look of disgust, however he cooled himself and laughed, this annoyed Mary-Lynnette "What is so funny?" He let go of her and shrugged "you" Mary-Lynnette frowned "I am not funny and what do you know? You don't even know me" He smiled again and turned around to leave "I know you Mary-Lynnette, I do know you".

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think?<em>

_Please review ;)_

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet. Night_


	2. The other side of the coin

_Hey Guys! I'm back! I know I've taken a long time, but today was like that sort of day where I had to write this story... more like a necessity than a inspiration... if you know what I mean..._

_Special Thanks to:_

_bookgirl07: lol! I also had the song stuck in my head!_

_Jennison Silverye: Aw! thank you so much! :)_

_Zammie Morgoode: lol! here you have it!_

_: Glad you are enjoying it ;)_

_x. Tina. x14: ;) I know... but hey! u like this one too!_

_XxBloodThornxX: thank you so much!_

_danielle-herondale: lol! It's okay Ash! here you have your chapter! ;D hahahahaha_

_mj-a4evaxx: thank you so much! :D_

_peppa12: lol! thanl you!_

_JKabsi21 : :D enjoy it!_

_SpOrTyNo1: aw! thank you! lol_

_Now! enjoy the chapter!_

_BTW... who said Taylor Swift was the only one that could write about her life? ;)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Night World. However, I do own the plot ;)_**

**_Important Note: Any any name or situation similar to the real world, is merely coincidence ;) just so we are clear... (you judge)_**

* * *

><p>Reality<p>

"I'm not sure about this" Mary-Lynnette said while Poppy next to her was driving. Her face full of concentration and somehow determination "Maybe we should go back Poppy"

Poppy didn't bother looking at her, her friend had been like this the whole way trying to make her change her mind, but not this time. Poppy was not going to change her mind, they will go to the stupid party, and Mary-Lynnette would show him that there were plenty of forms to snap an asshole.

"Poppy, please! I'm begging you!" But Poppy only shook her head and kept driving. Mary-Lynnette next to her was desperate, Poppy's plan was insane, not that she cared of _him_ but she cared about herself and her reputation. Why did a stupid thing such as reputation matter so bad now days? She tried again "Poppy please, what am I supposed to go there? I don't want to be there!" But Poppy ignored her, she had already explained the whole plan several times to her and she wasn't going to repeat it again. "Mary-Lynnette, could you please trust me on this one?" Mary-Lynnette shook her head and hugged herself.

Poppy watched her carefully but did not change her mind, oh no! she was not going to do that! He was going to learn a lesson tonight! He could not play around with Poppy's friends or any other girls! Why was so hard for guys be, I don't know… nice maybe? Good? Not jerks? Poppy was absolutely sure that Mary-Lynnette and she had some kind of mark on their foreheads saying "Hey Jerks! Please come for us!" Just like_… wait! Stop Poppy!_ _This is not about your life now, it's about Mare! You'll deal with your jerk later! _But the flashback kept on coming to her head.

_**Flashback.**_

"_I cannot believe you didn't tell me anything!" Poppy shouted to her best friend. He looked at her with anger in his eyes "I didn't know! I was not part of this whole crap!" _

_Poppy shook her head and hugged herself, she was so angry and her hands were vibrating. She didn't wasn't usually a violent person, but this time the anger was huge. She looked at James; his black hair was messy and shiny, and his face was hidden behind his hands, he was wearing his same black jacket; everything was the same, but at the same time, everything was different. He had known about his cousin's plan and hadn't stopped him! H e had been part of the plan! And maybe, she was part of the plan too; maybe he was also playing with her! _

"_Poppy, listen to me, I had no idea about this!" James looked so troubled and sorry, Poppy couldn't help herself, she felt so sorry for James, she wanted to hugged him so badly._

"_Maybe it was for the best Poppy" James said. That made it, all of Poppy's sorry feeling vanished and instead she wanted to strangle him to dead. "You are telling me that it was for the best? You are telling me that my best friend was supposed to get her butt hurt for an asshole?" James looked at her shaking his head. "No Poppy, I'm sorry Mary-Lynnette got hurt, but I told you that she should get away from him at the right time, she didn't listen. And what I'm saying is that, well… It wasn't going to work for them anyway. Look at my cousin, and look at Mare. They belong to different worlds, they are too different. He is one of the most popular guys, and she is not…" _

_James's words hit Poppy with such a force that she gave a step back. She couldn't believe that "James" was actually saying those things to her, when in reality the same rule applied for them. _

"_And maybe, it's alright for me to die soon, at least you won't have to deal with a future next to me or a breakup!" James looked as if she has slapped him in the face. But before he could say something she had turned around and left. _

_**End of flashback **_

"Earth to Poppy!" Mary-Lynnette said annoyed. "What are we exactly going to do there Poppy?" Poppy focus on the route took a deep breath and let herself relax on the seat "We'll see once we get there Mare, we'll see once we are there".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Next chapter! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Story of us._

"For a thousand times, can you tell me what's wrong with you?" Poppy was annoyed again, and Mare didn't blame her, after all, wherever Mary-Lynnette would get angry you could easily read it all over her face. "Who is him?" Mare asked.

"Who is who? Jesus Mare! You are so weird!" Poppy said mocking her. "Who is that boy? The blond one next to the asshole!" Mare said irritate. "Jesus Mare! Chill! And what blond? The one that you were talking to before?" Mare nodded slowly "Oh _him_! That's Ash Redfern, the football captain in the boy's team, why? What did he say?"

"He knows me" Mary-Lynnette said annoyed. "Well, no shit! He is just a year group above us, plus he probably knows you since you are in the football team too?" Poppy said establishing the obvious. Mary-Lynnette shrugged and walk away, she didn't like when arrogant randomly came up to her saying creepy things like in horror films! Poppy was giving her a funny look now, "What are you thinking Mare?" Mary-Lynnette smiled and laughed, "Well, I was thinking creepy is that "oh! But I do know you!" it's the kind of thing a serial killer would say on a horror film!" they looked at each other and they started laughing their asses off.

"What's so funny?" a sweet face's shape girl said "Mind to share the joke?" Hannah was always so polite and sweet, but she would never understand Mare or Poppy's sense of humor.

"Mary-Lynnette thinks that Ash Redfern might be some kind of serial killer that will chase her down and then in the middle of the night he will murder her by cutting her throat with a bloody knife" Poppy said skipping around. Hannah looked perplex, which made them laugh even more. "O-k-a-y? hm, wow, should I be worried about that?" Hannah asked confused. "Hannah we are just messing around, sorry" Mare said standing up and leading her friend to the next class.

"So why do you think Ash is some kind of serial killer?" Mary-Lynnette shook her head "You know Ash?"

"Of course she does Mare! She is in the cheerios! She knows all the guys from the football team!" Poppy next to her was saying, and just getting quiet suddenly. Hannah and Mare turned to look at Poppy but she just passed by and started taking her stuffs out of her locker. Mary-Lynnette looked at her but didn't say anything; instead she turned to her own locker and noticed that a black hair boy was leaning next over it. She turned to face the guy "hey! Sorry, this is my locker and I kinda need to get my stuffs please" The boy looked at her and quickly stood up. "I am sorry! Didn't mean to annoy you" he said nicely. "Oh! No worries! You didn't! I was just asking you to move, that's all" Mary-Lynnette answered him.

"Well, I am moving" he said laughing. "I'm James by the way" he said smiling "and this is Thierry" Mary-Lynnette smiled politely.

"You are on our English class" the Thierry boy said. Mary-Lynnette smiled politely and nodded. Thierry smiled "Were you on your way to class?" Mary-Lynnette nodded again and looked for friends, but they had suddenly disappeared leaving her alone again.

"I was, yeah" she mumbled taking her things out. Both boys nodded and James asked politely "Know where the class is?" Mary-Lynnette thought about that for a while and frowned. She didn't remember at all, since they would always have a different class for each day. "I actually don't" Thierry laughed "Then let's go to class"

With that said both boys showed her the way towards the English Class.

Mary- Lynnette followed them shyly; after all, she was still the new girl around. The boys joked around, and showed her the names of the different classes, she would try to memorize them but it was pretty much impossible.

"This is impossible!" she said loudly laughing.

"This is impossible" a voice repeated behind her teasing her. She turned around and saw the most beautiful boy she had ever seen (Not as gorgeous as the blond one but still very close). His black hair was a mess and had a healthy tan, his looked fit but not the crazy kind of fit, just normal and his chocolate eyes were staring at her nicely. His eyes were something that would hunt her eventually, but at the time she could only think on how attractive this boy was. She chuckled and gave the boy a look which he returned with a nice smile.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around this place before" he said catching up with her. She smiled and involuntarily blushed "I'm Mary-Lynnette, I'm new that's why you've never seen me. What's yours?"He smiled again and she decided that she liked it, his smile made her feel good. "I'm Jeremy" he said showing her the way towards the classroom, Thierry and James were walking in front of them chatting about a football game unaware of their new companion.

"Where are you from? I like your accent" he said smiling widely. She blushed, people had usually told her about her weird accent, it seemed to be a weird mixture of different accents put all together. "I'm from Briar Creek" he smiled even more and her heart gave a little jump and smiled back.

"You have a really cool accent!" he said, she laughed and wave it away "I've heard that before" He kept on smiling and added teasingly "It's like a Latin accent" she laughed at that remark.

"Wow! Thanks!" she said laughing. He smiled and held the door open for her. She walked in and decided that things were probably not that bad around this place.

* * *

><p><em>So? what you think? please cheer me up with a review in the end! and if you could please say something about both boys... What you think about the personalities? Which one would you choose ignoring the fact that one is Ash and the other is Jeremy? <em>

_Thank you much for reading :)_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night_


End file.
